Un paquete de galletas
by Evan de la Rosa
Summary: sakura kinomoto es una mujer de negocios que va a china para entablar negocios con las empresas Li pero no se iagina q su vida cambiaria solo por un paquete de galletas CAP.3! UP YEAH
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos bueno antes de comenzar quiero decir que este es el primer fic de sakura syaoran que escribo entonces no sean malos y por favor dejen Reviews para que pueda seguir escribiendo, este fic SakuraSyaoran se me ocurrió basándome en una pequeña historia que mi maestra de Desarrollo Ciudadano nos conto en clase vaya hasta que la escuela me sirvió de algo jajajaja bueno comenzamos

UN PAQUETE DE GALLETAS

Cap.1:el joven y las galletas

NOOO! VOY A PERDER MI VUELO!-Gritaba mientras corría hacia el puerto aéreo de el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tomoeda ubicada en Japon una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color verde esmeralda vestida con un traje de negocios color negro y una blusa blanca y un lazo rojo en el cuello algo desarreglada por que se había apresurado demasiado para tomar su vuelo

Sakura Kinomoto de 23 años era una mujer de negocios era administradora de las empresas Daijouji y hoy deberia tomar un vuelo que la llevaría a Hong-Kong para hablar con los administradores y directores de las empresas Li en china y llegar a un acuerdo entre ambas, aunque debía ser seria por su trabajo era algo despistada y olvidadiza (ya lo veo)

Disculpe señorita?-le preguntaba a la encargada de los vuelos hablando algo agitada por todo lo que había corrido para evitar perder su vuelo

Si?-le pregunto ella tranquilamente

A que hora sale el vuelo 397 a Hong Kong?-Le pregunto algo preocupada y agitada

A las 10:30am señorita-Vuelve a decir la empleada con absoluta tranquilidad

1-10 y me-media-sakura vio su reloj eran 10:37 lo que significa TARDE!-NOOO!-(caída y depresión estilo anime)no lo había logrado y no podía tomar otro vuelo pero la empleada solo le sonrió-señorita mire el reloj de aya-le dijo y le indico señalando con el dedo el enorme reloj que había en la pared de el Aeropuerto ahi eran 9:37 de mañana!

Quuueeee!-miro sorprendida su reloj que justamente estaba adelantado una hora pero por que?

La Empleada sonrió de nuevo-señorita recuerde que ayer comenzó el horario de Verano se debía atrasar el reloj una hora antes de dormir-todo con tranquilidad

EHHHH-le dijo sakura sorprendida y a la vez apenada ¡había llegado desarreglada corriendo y gritado como loca por nada!pero en ves de alocarse mas solo le dio las gracias tímidamente a la encargada y se fue a una banca a esperar por su vuelo, ya mas tranquila Sakura fue a caminar por el aeropuerto a buscar algo con que entretenerse por q se le había olvidado el libro que estaba leyendo en casa debido a que creía que iba a perder su vuelo y recordaba lo tontamente que se había comportado, caminando se topo con un puesto de libros y después de examinarlos cuidadosamente compro el que mas le había gustado y de regreso a su asiento también se compro una bolsa de galletas de avena y se volvió a sentar en su asiento pero lo que no sabia era que esa misma bolsa de galletas traería grandes consecuencias.

Ella se sentó en su asiento tomo su libro y empezó a leer comiendo una de sus galletas abriéndolo mientras que un joven de cabellos color chocolate algo despeinado y ojos de color ambar y vestido con un traje de negocios negro camisa blanca y corbata roja se sentaba a su lado, ella no le hizo mucho caso al joven hasta que mientras tomaba una de sus galletas el hacia lo mismo mientras también leía un libro.

Que descarado quien se cree el para tomar así de mis galletas sin permiso-pensaba Sakura furiosa por lo que estaba haciendo el misterioso joven pero no le dijo nada y los dos siguieron tomando de las galletas hasta que solo quedaba solo una en el paquete lo cual ella vio como una oportunidad -aja ahora veremos que hace y asi lo tomare por sorpresa- pensaba Sakura creyendo que el joven tomaría la galleta y se la comería pero no se imaginaba la acción que haría el apesto joven de ojos ámbar, en aquel instante cerro su libro y lo dejo en una banca libre, tomo la galleta y la partió justamente a la mitad y le entrego una parte a Sakura todo con una dulce sonrisa, ella lo miro sorprendida eso la invadió de tanta furia q con un manotazo tiro la galleta al suelo tomo su libro y se fue al puerto para tomar su vuelo que estaba a punto de despegar ,ya en el avión que despegaba con rumbo a Hong Kong Sakura se sentó junto a la ventana y se quedo pensando en el joven y en la manera tan in cortes y mal educada de cómo tomo sus galletas y que fue tan descarado para partir la ultima a la mitad como si fueran suyas estaba tan llena de furia que tomo su bolso que se encontraba reposando en un asciento libre buscando su teléfono celular para llamarle a su amiga Tomoyo que era la presidenta de las empresas donde trabajaba pero desde siempre eran las mejores amigas, que ya había tomado el vuelo, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio un extraño paquete lo saco y ERA SU PAQUETE DE GALLETAS ¡! Reviso el paquete para confirmar y si era su paquete de galletas de avena, pero si ese era su paquete eso significaba que el otro era de aquel joven y lo mas Sorprendente fue que EL HABIA COMPARTIDO SUS GALLETAS CON ELLA sin siquiera haber hablado o conocer aquel chico de ojos ámbar compartió sus galletas con ella sin conocerla y lo peor de todo el asunto es como ella lo había tratado en vez de darle las gracias al joven se enojo con el y le tiro la galleta que el le había ofrecido en sus narices nooo!,no puede ser como había sido tan estúpida tan estúpida aaah-se repetía sakura en su mente pensando en aquel joven y que pensaría de ella de cómo le había tratado anteriormente hasta tuvo tentasion de intentar regresar al aeropuerto e intentar disculparse con aquel chico pero no podía dar vuelta atrás seguiría con sus planes de ir a Hong Kong hablar con los directores de las empresas Li y llegar a un acuerdo pero seguiría pensando en aquel chico ojos ambar que había compartido sus galletas

Hiii que tal les gusto?

Espero que si por favor dejen reviews y seguir con este fic el capitulo dos luego nos leemos luego y solo les digo

sayonaraaaaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

PAQUETE DE GALLETAS CAPITULO 2

EL joven de las galletas

En el avión numero 570 que la llevaría a Hong-Kong la chica de cabellos castaño y ojos esmeralda se criticaba a si misma por el trato que le había dado a aquel joven de cabellos chocolate que compartió su paquete de galletas con ella y por creer que eran suyas le tiro la ultima galleta al suelo en sus narices aquel hecho le hacia sentir como una completa estúpida

-aaaah-se decía Sakura así misma c-como puede ser fue mi culpa mi culpa me hubiera percatado primero de que mis galletas estaban en mi bolso soy una verdadera estúpida-se repetía durante todo el vuelo incomodando un poco a los demás pasajeros

Y aunque intentaba sacarse de la cabeza a aquel joven de cabello chocolate, no podía olvidar lo mal que lo había tratado y se quedaría con la culpa para siempre entonces se acomodo en su asiento y se quedo profundamente dormida aun pensando en el aquel chico con ya a poco tiempo para llegar a Hong Kong pero son saberlo todo cambiaria cuando llegara a aquel lugar

/

Mientras tanto:

En otro avión con destino A China Li Syaoran un joven de unos 23 años presidente de las empresas familiares Li de cabellos chocolates y ojos como el ámbar intentaba leer su libro pero no lo lograba aquel acontecimiento ocurrido hace poco lo seguía persiguiendo inalcanzablemente en su mente y seguía pensando en ella en aquella chica de ojos castaños y ojos esmeralda

-que le ocurrió a esa mujer-refunfuñaba Syaoran mientras intentaba concentrarse en su libro pero no podía aquella mujer habia sido muy grosera con el

-Como hay gente grosera-se decía a si mismo el joven –

aunque-recordaba aquellos hecho ocurridos horas antes el habia llegado al aeropuerto después de una pequeñas vacaciones en Okinawa se encamino hasta Tomoeda a tomar el avión que lo regresaría a Hong Kong para establecer negocios, había comprado unas galletas de avena en un puesto y se sento junto a aquella joven y había puesto su paquete en una banca vacia en medio de ambos cuando de repente ella tomo una de sus galletas pero el no hizo nada, en su mente creía que no tenia algo de comer asi q le convido y aunque intentaba intensamente leer no podía ya que había quedado hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella mujer de cabello café castaño y ojos de color verde esmeralda(y quien no?)y siguieron tomando galletas de el paquete de Syaoran hasta que solo había quedado solo una entonces el lo refexiono un poco tomo la galleta la partió en dos y le ofreció una de las mitades a ella pero al parecer se había ofendido y con un manotazo ella enfurecida tiro la galleta haciéndola añicos cerro el libro de golpe se levanto de el asiento dirigiéndose al anden dejándolo a el impactado, momentos después ya recuperado de aquel "encuentro" se levanto y se dirigió a su avión .

En el avión Syaoran repaso todo el acontecimiento miles de veces en su cabeza buscando el error que tal ves había cometido buscando la razón por la que aquella chica se habia enfurecido tanto pero por mas que lo repasaba no lo encontraba no lo lograba hacer ,así que al terminar de repasarlo por como por 7tima ves se sentó a la ventana de el avión y miro a el majestuoso cielo en donde el sol se estaba ocultando para dar paso a la noche y las estrellas aun pensante en aquella pregunta y que tal vez se quedaría en su cabeza para siempre mientras cerraba los ojos sucumbiendo al sueño aun pensando en aquel incidente pensando en aquella chica de ojos esmeraldas q al parecer le había robado el corazón

/

Al día siguiente el avión 570 después de un día de viaje sin descanso por fin pudo llegar su destino arribando a la capital de China la gran ciudad de Hong Kong

En una de las ventanas de el avión una chica de ojos esmeraldas miraba por la ventana observando el hermoso paisaje que se encontraba en aquella gran ciudad mientras aquel transporte aéreo bajaba poco a poco al suelo

Al bajar de el avión Sakura observaba el anden viendo a gente que sse encontraba con sus seres queridos y en ese momento pudo oir una voz muy familiar para ella

-AKU-CHAN

Al voltear Sakura se encontró con una chica de cabello negro y ojos amatistas corriendo hacia ella

TOMOYO!-Con una gran sonrisa Sakura abraza a su amiga Tomoyo Daijouji presidenta de las empresas Daijouji ella habían sido las mejores amigas desde pequeñas eran casi como hermanas y se ayudaban mutuamente como cuando Sakura no conseguía trabajo ella le habia conseguido uno en sus empresas familiares

Q-que como llegaste aquí?-le preguntaba ya que no la habia visto en el avión q estaba programado para ir a Hong Kong

En el rostro de Tomoyo se dibujo una cara de picardía-Pues como en en el avión privado de mi familia

Y por que no me dijiste?

Perdón se me olvido je je-dijo Tomoyo con una cara chibi de perdón

Ya veo(gota estilo anime)bueno vámonos tenemos que llegar al hotel dejar nuestras cosas e irnos a las empresas Li-dijo quitándole a Tomoyo su cara chibi dirigiéndose a la salida de el aeropuerto

Esta bien-saliendo junto a ella de el aeropuerto para luego tomar el taxi que las llevaría a hotel en el que se hospedarían no sabían cuanto tiempo pero aquello valdría la pena si conseguían un acuerdo con el presidente de aquellas industrias al poco tiempo de salir tomaron el taxi y mientras recorría la ciudad en el vehículo el estomago de la mejor amiga de sakura comenzó a rugir .

RUUWWU(sonido de el estomago de Tomoyo)rruuur-al oir aquel ruido proveniente de su estomago Tomoyo se empieza a sonrojar poco a poco-p-perdón saku-chan es que creo que no he comido nada jejeje –aquel sonido solo provoco una pequeña risa y una sonrisa de parte de su amiga

Tranquila tonmy aquí traigo algo para que zacees un poco tu hambre-empezando a buscar en su bolso Sakura prontamente se encontró con aquel paquete de galletas de avena el paquete que la habia hecho actuar como toda una tonta y su rostro compuso una cara de tristesa y melancolía la cual su mejor amiga capto perfectamente

Sucede algo-le pregunto al ver la cara y tristesa que ella reflejaba

No no te preocupes-dijo con un aire triste y le dio el paquete de galletas a Tomoyo

Dime sakura que te sucede amiga –dijo Tomoyo con firmeza así que sakura accedió conocía muy bien a su amiga y sabia que ella continuaría hasta saber la verdad detrás de su actitud

esta bien te contare-y mientras en el taxi viajaba por toda la ciudad sakura le conto lo que le había pasado en el aeropuerto el paquete de galletas y como se había comportado con aquel chico de ojos ambarinos y cabello chocolate

fui una gran tonta –exclamo sakura al terminar aquel relato –una gran tonta

vamos saku no lo sabias creiste que las galletas eran tuyas no fue t…

claro que lo fui se me habia olvidado que las puse en el bolso me debi a ver percatado de eso no lo comprendes y lo peor gue que el cuando amablemente me compartio sus galletas yo por mi terquedad tire la ultima al suelo cuando debí a verle dado las gracias soy una gran tonta

lo mejor será que ya no pienses en el saku-chan-le dijo su amiga para intentar calmarla

Creo-que será lo mejor olvidarme de el-dijo embozando una leve sonrisa

Y hablando oye sabes como sera el presidente de las empresas Li no lo conozco pero dicen que es muy atractivo-dijo para intentar cambiar de tema

No lo se tal ves pero creo q es un señor ya viejo-dijo sakura con algo de indiferencia

Al llegar al hotel ellas se registraron tomaron sus llaves y subieron a sus respectivos cuartos ya en el suyo Sakura coloco sus cosas y se preparo para ir a las empresas Li y mientras lo hacia recordaba a aquel muchacho y como se había comportado y aunque Tomoyo le habia dicho que lo olvidara no podía sentía q tendía q buscarlo pedirle disculpas y decirle que habia sido un malentendido pero no podía al final ya preparada salió junto con Tomoyo en un taxi nuevamente a aquellas empresas, al llegar entraron al edificio hablaron con la recepcionista y fueron a el salón de juntas donde ya habia varias personas las dos se sentaron cuando un jpven de cabellera negra y ojos safiro entro por la puerta y Tomoyo le empezó a susurrar a su amiga

Crees que el sea-le pregunto en un bajo susurro apenas audible para ella

No lo se-de correspondió aquel susurro

-pero es apuesto-le dijo con cara de picardía en su rostro

Señores siento la tardanza pero el señor Syaoran llegara aquí en cualquier momento-dijo con algo de vergüenza

Creo que no es el-Le dijo Sakura a su amiga

No es pero debes admitir que es lindo

Ay amiga tu nunca cambiaras-le dijo a su amiga como si ella ya no tuviera remedio

/

Al bajar de un taxi Syaoran corría todo lo que pudo hasta la sala de conferencias donde se habia encontrado con su amigo de ojos zafiros Eriol

Perdon por llegar tan tarde –se disculpo con su amigo

Ya era hora tenemos que hablar con las empresas Daidouji no podemos darnos el lujo de perder esta oportunidad asi que ni se te ocurra arruinarlo

Si ya oi papa –le dijo provocando un disgusto en el rostro de su amigo

Aunque estaba entusiasmado por intentar expandir su empresa en su mente todavía estaba la maleducada pero a la ves hermaosa ninfa de ojos esmeralda y entro a la sala de conferencias seguido de Eriol que lo presentaba

/

Mira Sakura es el y es muy apuesto-le dijo Tomoyo a Sakura que estaba distraída

Ella al enfocar su mirada en el joven empresario sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su boca se abrió al instante LA RAZON ERA EL AQUEL JOVEN QUE LE HABIA COMPARTIDO SUS GALLETAS ERA EL PRESINDENTE DE LAS INDUSTRIAS LI!

El al entrar a la conferencia observo a todos los presentes con la mirada y ahí paso se encontró con aquellos ojos esmeralda que le facinaban era ella su NINFA!

Y SE LE QUEARON VIENDO AL SABER DE EL OTRO HABIAN ENCONTRADO A LO QUE ESTABAN PENSANDO

EL Y ELLA

CONTINUARA…

HOLA LES AGRADESCO A TODOS SUS REVIEWS BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC GUAU SYAORAN EL PRESINDENTE DE UNA COMPAÑÍA Y SAKURA UNA SECRETARIA DE OTRA QUE CONFICTOS DESENCADENARA ESTA RELACION LABORAL NO SE LA PIERDAN POR QUE SIGUE MAS COSQAS POR DELANTE Y SOLO DIGO

SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAA


	3. Chapter 3

Paquete de galletas capitulo 3:

Que piensas de mi?

Ella se quedo impactada con sus ojos esmeraldas como platos y con boca abierta y sus emociones iban entre sorpresa vergüenza y pena al ver que el chico gentil que le compartió de sus galletas y que ella había tratado como basura y con una actitud tan estúpida era el presidente de las empresas Li.

No puede ser no puede estar pasándome esto- se repetía la castaña en su mente diciendo que era imposible, pero ahí estaba frente a sus propios ojos aquel joven apuesto de cabello chocolate era el presidente de las industrias mas importantes de el oriente no le podía estar pasando aquello.

El en cambio al igual que sakura estaba completamente atónito, no lo creía aunque lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos aquella mujer grosera mal educada, pero terriblemente hermosa estaba frente de el pero no sabia por que solo estaba ahí mientras el fijaba sus ojos ámbar sobre los suyos esmeralda

P-pero por que que pasa aquí?-s e preguntaba Syaoran en su subconsciente no conocía la razón de el por que ella estaba ahí pero, no se atrevía a decir sin a preguntar absolutamente nada , solo estaba mirando como si quisiera que aquella imagen no desapareciera de su mente nunca

Aunque en su mente ambos se preguntaban el por que persona que inundaba y protagonizaba los pensamientos de cada uno estaba ahí enfrente suyo no sabían si era una pura casualidad o una jugada que les estaba haciendo el destino, pero tal ves asi podrían encontrar respuestas a varias cosas que estaban en su mente o creían que si podrían encontrarlas en los ojos de el otro y después de lo que parecían siglos observándose mutuamente el sonido de la voz de Eriol los aparto a ambos de sus pensamientos

Disculpe señor-le decía a Syaoran al que sacaba de su encuentro con su ninfa-

Señor Li me gustaría presentarle a la señorita Tomoyo Daidouji presidenta de las empresas japonesas Daidouji –refiriéndose a la mujer de cabello negro y ojos amatistas

Mucho gusto señor Li –haciendo una leve reverencia Tomoyo estrecha su mano con el presidente de las empresas Li

El gusto es mio y llámeme Syaoran- le pronunciaba a la amatista con una sonrisa mientras separaba su mano de la de Tomoyo para enfocarse de nuevo en ella

Aaah y ella es mi asistente y mi amiga Sakura Kinomoto –señalando a su amiga y a la chica que al parecer en el primer momento le robo el corazón al ambarino

H-hol-la m-mucho gusto señor li- tímidamente tartamudeaba sakura mientras extendia su mano hacia el joven empresario

Ho-ola- Syaoran de la misma manera correspondía mientras estrechaban sus manos, ante aquella acción la castaña se sonrojo un poco asi , que rápidamente separo su mano de la suya y quito su cara sonrojada y lo remplazo con su habitual rostro serio

Bueno-Eriol hablaba quitando un poco el complicado ambiente que aparentemente existía entre su amigo de la infancia y la asistente de la presidenta de la compañía de Japon-no estamos aquí para socializar, estamos aquí por asuntos laborales a por cierto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragisawa vicepresidente de las industrias Li

Sii-gritaba un poco Tomoyo ganándose una mirada curiosa de todos los presentes causándole que ella se sentara con un rostro sonrojado de vergüenza

Jeje ya Tonmy-con duda(y una gota estilo anime)sakura consuela un poco a su apenada amiga lo cual le surgió efecto inmediatamente

Bien empecemos a hablar de negocios- con un tono de voz serio Eriol comenzó la conversación laboral

En aquel tiempo Sakura intentaba concentrarse en a conversación pero no lograba su cometido ya que todavía no se podía creer que aquel joven que habia compartido sus galletas con ella y que trato como si el fuera una escoria era el presidente de una de las empresas mas reconocidas y poderosas de el oriente, de ves en cuando le dedicaba una mirada corta pero a la vez, llena de sentimientos ocultos y asi se paso intentando escapar de ella misma y de sus rencores contra su persona

Sakura, era ese el nombre de aquella mujer tan grosera y tan maleducada con la que tenia que tratar y también era el nombre de la mujer que lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que la vio, aquel nombre resonaba cortante y sonante en su mente lo que al igual que ella no lo dejaba concentrarse en todo en la presentación entre las empresas Li y las empresas Daidouji

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el dia de hoy señores-levantándose de su asiento Eriol con un tono de voz algo serio pero con alivio de ya poder ir a casa

Si bueno mucho gusto y nos vemos en una semana señor L-digo Syaoran-estrechando la mano del joven ejecutivo y con una un leve reverencia Tomoyo se va retirando hacia las salida de la empresa para esperar a su amiga

Por su parte Sakura no quería que la despedida de su amiga terminara ya que cuando lo hiciera, ella se vería obligada a despedirse tanto de el asistente como de el joven empresario y al llegar a la hora de la sentencia se armo con todo el valor posible y se acerco a los dos hombres para despedirse

Mucho gusto señor Hiragisawa nos vemos dentro de una semana-dijo con seguridad estrechando su mano de forma cortes con la de el mencionado

Mientras ella se despedía de su mejor amigo, Syaoran se sentía un poco abochornado con el asunto al igual que ella no quería que tanto la despedida de el con Tomoyo ni la suya con Eriol se terminara ya que tendría que ver de nuevo a esos hipnotizantés ,ojos esmeraldas que lo habían cautivado

Ella al terminar de despedirse de Eriol el valor que tenia se fue por completo al retrete ya que tendría que hablar con el es como si ella fuera una estudiante de secundaria declarándole sus sentimientos a su profesor de historia entonces llego hacia donde estaba el y se empezó a despedir usando todo su autocontrol

Muchas gracias se-señor Li nos vemos en una semana-estrechando su mano con un sonrojo surgiendo de las mejillas de la castaña

Adios señorita Kinomoto –estrechando su mano también haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol posible y al terminar la despedida la chica se fue encaminando directamente a la salida donde la esperaba su jefa y confidente Tomoyo para abordar un taxi que las llevaría de nuevo al hotel de donde debían hospedarse durante su estadía

Al final después de dos horas de intensa platica de negocios se había pactado que habría una reunión en una semana lo que significaba que las mujeres se tendrían que quedar mas tiempo

A Tomoyo e emocionaba la idea ya que conocería mas de la cultura china y no tuviera que soportar mas juntas por un tiempo en cambio a Sakura la noticia le vino como un valde de agua fría en la cabeza ya que tendría que ver mas tiempo a aquel hombre y sus emociones estaban hechas un revoltijo una extraña mescla de alivio pena vergüenza y un extraño sonrojo emergia de sakura cada vez que se encontraba con Syaoran

Ella se avergonzaba de su comportamiento en la junta ya que en algunas ocasiones se había comportado como una chica frente a un amor imposible cosa que Tomoyo capto perfectamente ya que poseía un don para aquellas cosas

Al salir las mujeres tomaron un taxi que además que las llevaría a su destino también les daría un pequeño tour por parte de la gran capital china y a Tomoyo se le ocurrió una buena oportunidad de ver que relación además de laboral tenia su amiga de la infancia y el guapo empresario chino

Y Sakura que tal te parecieron los dos empresarios?-pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara la cual le provoco un ligero sonrojo a la oji esmeralda

De que hablas Tomoyo-con el sonrojo aun en sus mejillas Sakura hizo como que no sabia de lo que ella estaba hablando

Hablo de tanto el presidente como el vicepresidente son muy guapos tu que opinas-con una voz incitadora y picara a la vez Sakura supo que habia sido descubierta

Ya-con voz de vencida-que es lo que quieres saber Tonmy

Ante esa respuesta orgullo de su victoria Tomoyo soltó otra sonrisa picara con la intención de sacarle toda la información a su compañera

Bien solo dime que relación tienes con el presidente de las empresas Li a ver dime eso y te dejo tranquila pero si te niegas-mostrando una aura oscura y una voz de demonio-TE JURO QUE NO TE DEJARE EN PAZ Y TE HARE LA VIDA MISERABLE POR EL RESTO DE TUS DIAS!

La castaña al saber que no tenia escapatoria alguna y conociendo bien que Tomoyo si cumplía sus amenazas dio un suspiro y nuevamente con voz de derrotada

Esta bien te contare absolutamente todo lo que paso-dijo Sakura para después empezar a relatar su historia

Y mientras el taxi aun seguía su curso por la ciudad de Hong-Kong Sakura le conto a lujo de detalle todo lo acontecido cuando creía que iba a perder su avión, saber que era horario de verano, su paquete de galletas ,aquel joven que compartió las suyas, como ella tiro la ultima galleta al suelo furiosa , como se había enterado que sus galletas estaban todo el tiempo en su bolso , pensar en sus disculpas hacia el y lo mas impactante saber que el era el presidente de aquellas enormes industrias chinas

Al terminar su relato Sakura escondió su rostro en sus manos totalmente apenada y sonrojada

Aaaah no como el destino me pudo hacer esto - con un tono de voz de niña pequeña y con una cara chibi anime sakura se lamentaba delante de su mejor amiga

Sakura ya te dije que eso no fue tu culpa además como ibas a saber que aquel joven a apetecible era el presidente de las industrias Li

Ya lo se lo peor de el asunto es que simplemente no se como disculparme con el definitivamente no lo se además me ocurre algo pero muy extraño al esta cerca de el

Algo extraño? Que es sakura – pregunto su mejor amiga ansiosa de lo que ella iba a decir pero ya tenia en mente una idea de algo posible que podía decir la mujer de los ojos de color esmeralda

B-bueno – Sakura empezaba a tartamudear mientras de nuevo el color carmín inundaba poco a poco sus mejillas

B-bueno cuando lo vi mi corazón, sentí que mi corazón empezaba a palpitar velozmente cuando me dirigió la palabra no pude controlar un extraño sonrojo que surgía también en la reunión no me podía concentrar ya q-que en mi mente so-solo estaba el de protagonista de mis pensamientos y al despedirme de el me sentí avergonzada y a la ves con demasiada pena para dirigirle la palabra,no se que es lo que me ocurre por favor Tomoyo dime que me esta ocurriendo esto-con vergüenza y su cara chibi entre sus manos sakura le pregunto a su mejor amiga por que se comportaba asi con el empresario

Al terminar de oir el relato de su amiga en el rostro de Tomoyo se dibujo una sonrisa picara ya sabiendo que es lo que le pasaba a su compañera

Bueno sakura es natural que te pase y no sepas por que ya que desde que te conozco y es de toda la vida nunca has tenido novio ni siquiera has dado tu primer beso y recurres a mi ya que soy experta en el tema

E-experta e-en el tema?-se pregunto a si misma la castaña buscando en que era experta su mejor amiga ,en su mente empezó a recordar las cosas en las que Tomoyo era muy buena entonces recordó lo que había dicho Tomoyo hace un momento y eso le cayo como un gran hielo helado en la cabeza que se derretía ya que en su cara empezaba a surgir de nuevo el rubor carmín acaparando todo el rostro de la oji esmeralda volteando a ver a su amiga de la infancia empezando a tartamudear

N-no e-estarás pen-pensando q-q-que y-yo –tartamudeaba ella mientras la oji amatista solo asintia con la cabeza terminando lo que estaba terminando s mejor amiga

Si Sakura la razón de todo esto es…

No-no Tomoyo no lo digas te lo suplicoo!

Pero ella no hizo caso alguna de las suplicas de su amiga y con un tono de voz tan alegre como el de una niña con un juguete nuevo dijo

¡SAKURA ESTAS ENAMORADA DE SYAORAN!

QUUUUUEEEEEEEE?-CON CARA DE SORPRESA Y CON EL ROSTRO TOTALMENTE SONROJADO SAKURA MIRO A SU AMIGA QUE TENIA UNA SONRISA DE OREJA A OREJA

CONTINUARA…

NOTAS DE EL AUTOR

HOLA HOLA AQUÍ DE NUEVO DANDO LATA

YIIIHA QUE TAL LES GUSTO? ESPERO QUE SI AMIGOS PERDONENME POR LATARDANZA PERO TENIA COSAS QUE HACER GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU REVIEWS ME DAN MUCHA VIDA Y ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR CON ESTA LOCA HISTORIA LA VERDAD NO CREO TENER TANTO TALENTO COMO OTROS ESCRITORES BUENO ESO SE LOS DEJO A SU CRITERIO AAH ANTES DE QUE SE ME OLVIDE SI ALGUIEN POR AHÍ ES FAN DE SOUL EATER O SHAMAN KING LES COMUNICO QUE HARE UN Y MI PRIMER CROSSOVER DE ESTAS DOS SERIES TITULADO

HISTORIAS DE UNA GUADAÑA

Y PRONTO UNA HISTORIA DE POKEMON ESPECIAL ADVENTURE LLAMADO

ESCUELA DE TALENTO

Y SI ALGUIEN ME QUISIERA DAR QUEJAS DUDAS JITOMATASOS COMENTARIOS POSITIVOS O ALAGOS O SI QUIEREN QUE HAGA ALGUN FIC DE ALGUN ANIME POR LO QUE MAS QUIERAN DENLE CLICK AL BOTONCITO DE REVIEW

BUENO CON ESO ME DESPIDO Y SOLO LES DIGO


End file.
